the_wings_of_fire_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Unactive
Credit For All Art Goes to The Artists. Credit For Jade Mountain Academy Goes to Tui T. Sutherland And Her Series: Wings of Fire. Fanon Winglets Have Been Added to Adapt to The Amount of Students There Might Soon be. (Alot of People in The Group Pyrrhia are Having Dragonets) Guidelines Regulations: 1. Please Read Wings of Fire And Know What The Jade Mountain Academy is Before Joining. 2. Please Don't Bully The Other Students. 3. If You're an Animus, Please Don't Use Your Magic Against The Other Students. 4. Please Respect Your Teachers And All of The Jade Mountain Staff. They Work Hard to Keep The School Running. 5. If You're a Nightwing With The Power of Prophecy, Ask Before You Make a Prophecy. This Keeps us From Having to Change Everything Just to Fulfill Your Prophecy. 6. If You're a Mindreader, Don't Use it Against Others. Donm't Threaten to Tell About Other Dragon's Crushes. Don't Use What They Think About if You're Testing. 7. You Must Attend at Least One Class. You Can't Spend Your Whole Time Out Flying, in Your Dorm, or The Cafeteria. You Have to Spend Some Time in a Classroom. 8. Do Not Attack Other Students With Venom, Fire, Frost Breath, or Any Weapons You May Have. This Will Lead to You Being Immediately Expelled. 9. If You're a Skywing With Firescales, Please Don't Touch Anyone. 10. Don't Run Away From The Academy. 11. Each Winglet Can Have 7 Dragonets. 1 Icewing, 1 Mudwing, 1 Nightwing, 1 Mudwing, 1 Rainwing, 1 Sandwing, 1 Seawing, 1 Skywing, and 1 Hybrid. 12. You May Have 5 OCs. They May Not be in The Same Winglet Though. 13. If You're Inactive For 2wks, You Will be Removed From JMA. 14. We Will Accept Fanon Tribes, But From This Group:The Lost Continent, Since it is a Subgroup of This. ---- Punishments These Are Ranked in Order of Severity 1. After Class, You Must go to The Library And Reshelf Any Scrolls Left Out of Place. 2. You Will Write The Rule(s) You Broke on a Scroll Until You're Told to Stop or The Scroll is Full. 3. You Will be Put in Detention Where You Must Clean Every Room in The Academy. 4. You Will be Expelled From The Academy. Winglets Clawmates Per Winglet Will be Divided up Into 5 Groups of 3. Boys Will Preferably be With Boys and Girls With Girls. The Jade Winglet: First Dragonets: Prince Winter The Icewing, Umber The Mudwing, Moonwatcher The Nightwing, Kinkajou The Rainwing, Quibli The Sandwing, Prince Turtle The Seawing, and Carnelian The Skywing Current Dragonets: Setup: Name/Username/Gender/Species/Extra Info/Clawmate(s) Avocado/Seawings4Life/Female/Rainwing/Avocado is a Strange Rainwing Who Enjoys Reading, Learning, Exercise, and Hunting For Prey. She Finds Hunting More Rewarding Than Gathering Fruit. She Also Has 2 Pet Sloths That Hang Off Each of Her Wings. One is Named Snail and The Other is Her Son, Slug. Though She Likes Excersize, She Participates in Suntime to Recharge Her Camouflage./Cleverwings Cleverwings/TheAmazingThorn/Female/Nightwing/She Can Read Minds./Avocado Current Openings: Everything But Rainwing and Nightwing 20170531 190749.jpg|Avocado (Lineart by Treedragon) ---- The Silver Winglet: First Dragonets: Changbai The Icewing, Sepia The Mudwing, Fearless The Nightwing, Boto The Rainwing, Ostrich The Sandwing, Princess Anenome The Seawing, Thrush The Skywing Current Dragonets: Setup: Name/Username/Gender/Species/Extra Info/Clawmate(s) Scrollwriter/Seawings4Life/Male/Nightwing/He is a Mindreader, But Only Uses it When His Friends Are Distressed, or When he Really Needs to. He Has a Pet Bat Named Echo That Hangs Off His Horns./None Current Openings: Everything But Nightwing '' Wings of fire fanart alizarin the skywing by zhakrisstol-das6sqy.jpg|Andesine '' ---- The Quartz Winglet: First Dragonets: Ermine The Icewing, Newt The Mudwing, Mightyclaws The Nightwing, Siamang The Rainwing, Arid The Sandwing, Barracuda The Seawing, Garnet The Skywing Current Dragonets: Setup: Name/Username/Gender/Species/Extra Info/Clawmate(s) Bluejay/Seawings4Life/Female/Skywing/She Came From an Animus Cursed Egg, so She Has an Odd Coloration For Her Species. She Also Has a Pet Barn Owl Named Hoot./None Reed/Openwing/Female/She Grewup With a Fairly Good LifeBefore Leaving Her Group to Join Jade Mountain and Learn About The World./None Current Openings: Everything But Skywing and Mudwing '' Pyrrhia Spot Holder.jpg|No Photo Available '' ---- The Copper Winglet: First Dragonets: Alba The Icewing, Marsh The Mudwing, Mindreader The Nightwing, Coconut The Rainwing, Pronghorn The Sandwing, Snail The Seawing, Peregrine The Skywing Current Dragonets: Setup: NameUsername/Gender/Species/Extra Info/Clawmates Humus/Seawings4Life/Male/Mudwing/He Has a Pet Cottonmouth Snake Named Aspen./None Current Openings: All Spots Except Mudwing '' Pyrrhia Spot Holder.jpg|No Photo Available '' ---- The Gold Winglet: First Dragonets: Princess Icicle The Icewing, Sora The Mudwing, Bigtail The Nightwing, Tamarin The Rainwing, Onyx The Sandwing, Pike The Seawing, and Flame The Skywing Current Dragonets: Current Openings: Everything '' Pyrrhia Spot Holder.jpg|No Photo Available '' Staff Setup: Name/Username/Gender/Species/Extra Info ' Tang.jpg|Princess Tang '''Welcome Dragon: The Welcome Dragon is Kinda Like The Academy's Principal. They Sit at a Desk at The School's Entrance. They Keep Track of All The Students And Know What All The Winglets Are Doing at What Times. Open ---- History Teacher: The History Teacher Teaches The Students All About How Pyrrhia Came to be What it is Today. Open ---- Science Teacher: The Science Teacher Teaches The Students About Life, Nature, Weather, and Anything Else That Involves Science. Open ---- Literature Teacher: The Literature Teacher Teaches The Students How to Read and Write. Open ---- Art Teacher: The Art Teacher Shows The Students How to Paint, Draw, and Sculpt. Open ---- Music Teacher: The Music Teacher Teaches The Students to Play Instruments. Princess Tang/Comicwing/Female/Rainwing/None ---- Nurses: There Are 3 Nurses. The Nurses Heal Any Students or Staff Members Who Get Sick or Injured. Open ---- Cafeteria Workers: There Will be 3 Cafeteria Workers. The Cafeteria Workers Hunt, Fish, and Gather Fruit For The Students to Eat. ---- Librarians: There Will be 3 Librarians. The Librarians Keep Track of The Scrolls in The Library, Help Students Get The Right Ones, and Help to Check The Scrolls Out. Student Helpers These Students Help The Staff Out With Their Jobs. Setup: Name/Username/Gender/Species/Winglet/Where They Help Avocado/Seawings4Life/Female/Rainwing/Jade/Library Schedule This is Just The Order For The Classes. You Must Attend at Least One Class Per Day. Don't Spend The Whole Time in Your Dorm, The Cafeteria, or The Library. Forms Joining Form: Name: Gender: Desired Rank: Species: Winglet (If Student): Extra: OC Image: ---- Student Helper Form: Name: Winglet: Where You Would Like to Help: Category:Schools